Rache ist süß
by ZauBaerin
Summary: Hermione und Severus können es nicht lassen. Aber wie heißt es noch so schön: "Was sich liebt, das neckt sich". Oneshot. SS/HG


**Rache ist süß… **

Vermutlich war ihr Schrei bis in den letzten Winkel von Hogwarts zu hören. Aber das war ihr egal. Ungläubig starrte Hermione Granger ihr Spiegelbild an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein… Wie konnte es nur dazu gekommen sein? Mit größter Anstrengung versuchte sie, nicht hysterisch zu werden.

Die aufsteigende Panik unterdrückend, bemühte sie sich ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Die Augen hielt sie jetzt fest geschlossen. Eine Hand presste sie auf ihren Mund, um nicht noch einmal laut zu schreien. Ganz tief einatmend nahm sie jetzt eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen in die Hand und öffnete langsam ein Auge.

_Bei Merlin_… es war keine Sinnestäuschung. Ihr Haar war grün. Leuchtend grün, um es genau zu sagen. Ein leuchtendes Grasgrün, um es noch genauer zu sagen. Schnell schloss sie wieder das Auge und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Jetzt riss sie beide Augen auf und schaute hoffnungsvoll in den Spiegel. „Ahh… verdammt, verdammt!", zischte sie wütend. Natürlich war es kein Alptraum. Immer noch leuchteten ihr aus ihrem Spiegelbild heraus grasgrüne Haare entgegen.

Und sie wusste, wem sie diese extravagante Haarfarbe zu verdanken hatte. „Snape…", knurrte sie.

Nur, wie hatte er es gemacht? Sie war doch so vorsichtig gewesen. Hatte nichts gegessen und getrunken, ohne es vorher zu überprüfen. Sich immer umgesehen, wenn sie im Schloss unterwegs war. Im Lehrerzimmer hatte sie ihn immer im Auge behalten.

Trotzdem hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, dass ihr Spiegelbild heute Morgen im Badezimmer aussah, als hätte sie einen großen, langbeinigen Laubfrosch auf dem Kopf.

_Na warte!_ Sie würde ihm auf die Schliche kommen… oh ja… das würde sie. Und ihre Rache würde fürchterlich sein!

Aber jetzt musste sie erst mal einen Gegenzauber finden, denn so konnte sie nicht unter die Leute gehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später musste sie einsehen, dass sie ihm keinesfalls auf die Schliche gekommen war und auch, dass sie keinen Gegenzauber kannte. Sich zur Ruhe zwingend, ließ sie die letzte Stunde noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass ihre Haare direkt nach dem Aufstehen noch ihre natürliche Farbe hatten. Ihr heißgeliebter Kater Krummbein hatte schnurrend neben ihr gelegen, wohingegen er sie nun, seit sie mit den laubfroschgrünen Haaren aus dem Bad gekommen war, nur noch anfauchte. Dann hatte sie geduscht und ihre Haare gewaschen, und danach war es dann passiert. Also hatte sie ihr Shampoo, das Duschgel und sogar den Duschkopf untersucht, war aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

_Wie, bei Merlins eingeschlafenen Füßen, war es ihm nur gelungen? _

Währenddessen stand Professor Severus Snape in seinem Badezimmer ebenfalls vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete selbstgefällig sein Spiegelbild. Es war sich sicher, dass sie es inzwischen entdeckt hatte. Und dass sie rasend wütend sein würde. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und grinste dann.

Das war seine Rache für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte! Er hatte geduldig auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet, sich zu rächen. Und dabei musste er mindestens so viel Geduld aufbringen wie eine Katze vor dem Mauseloch. Aber darin hatte er ja Erfahrung und er wusste, seine Stunde würde kommen und der Erfolg würde für ihn sprechen.

Er hatte sie beobachtet und belauscht und irgendwann hatte sie ihm selbst den Hinweis gegeben.

Und da hatte er zugeschlagen! Genauso wie die lauernde Katze. Und, wie er grinsend feststellte, sogar mit Hilfe einer Katze.

Jetzt freute er sich diebisch auf ihr erstes Zusammentreffen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie seinen Zauber nicht allein rückgängig machen konnte. Genauso wenig wie er ihren hinterhältigen Zauber, mit dem sie ihn schon vor ein paar Tagen reingelegt hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht grimmig, knurren konnte er ja zurzeit nicht. _Oh warte, dieser vermaledeiten Gryffindor würde er es schon zeigen!_

Mit freudiger Erwartung nahm er seinen Umhang von der Garderobe und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken und auf seine Kollegin Professor Hermione Granger zu warten. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er ihren Auftritt verpassen und so saß er mit einem klitzekleinen Lächeln, na gut, einem klitzeklitzeklitzekleinem Lächeln, er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren, auf den Lippen am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die Eingangstür.

Und dann war es soweit. Fast alle Schüler waren schon versammelt, als die Tür aufschwang und eine sichtlich angepisste Hermione Granger die große Halle betrat. Aufrechten Ganges und mit wehenden Haaren durchquerte sie mit riesen Schritten, das Getuschel und Gelächter der Schülerinnen und Schüler ignorierend, den Saal und stürmte in Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Oh… Hermione! Was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert?", ertönte da auch schon Minervas Stimme. Die alte Hexe versuchte eindeutig ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Nun", säuselte Hermione. „sagen wir mal so, irgendein Witzbold meinte wohl, mir täte mal eine Veränderung gut."

Sie hörte ein Schnauben, das eindeutig von ihrem Zaubertrankkollegen kam. „Hast du was dazu zu sagen, Severus?"

„Ich?", fistelte dieser unschuldig und deutete dabei fragend auf sich. „Wie könnte ich?"

Hermione hatte sich bereits vor ihm aufgebaut und sah ihn scharf an.

„Vielleicht wollte dir jemand damit klarmachen, dass du noch grün hinter den Ohren bist, Gryffindor!" Er lispelte leicht beim Sprechen.

„Wer mag das wohl gewesen sein, Schlange?", knurrte sie und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

„Nun ja, vielleicht der Gleiche, der meinte, ich solle mich still und leise verhalten, Löwin?", zischelte Severus.

„Gut möglich, Slytherin!", schnappte Hermione und ging dann um den Tisch herum, um auf ihrem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

„Minchen", dröhnte Hagrids Stimme durch den Saal. „Die Haarfarbe steht dir gut. Erinnert mich an einen Riesenfrosch."

„Danke, Hagrid!", säuselte Hermione und warf einen bissigen Blick auf Severus, der sich grinsend hinter seiner Kaffeetasse versteckte. „Ich hoffe, du amüsierst dich gut!"

Der schaffte es doch tatsächlich, völlig unschuldig aus der Wäsche zu schauen und lispelnd zu flüstern „Grün steht dir übrigens ausgezeichnet, Gnädigste." Dadurch, dass er seit einigen Tagen mit einer hohen Fistelstimme sprach, kam die Gehässigkeit in seiner Stimme allerdings nicht so richtig zur Geltung. Und das ärgerte ihn gewaltig, wie Hermione an seiner gerunzelten Stirn erkennen konnte.

Frech kniff sie ihm ein Auge zu. „Auf jeden Fall besser, als dir dieses Stimmchen", quiekte sie, ihn nachäffend.

Severus wollte gerade wütend aufspringen, als Minervas Stimme energisch erklang. „Es reicht jetzt, ihr beiden. Das ist ja unglaublich mit euch. Ich will euch nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Büro sehen. Euch alle beide, wohlbemerkt." Sie sah streng von Hermione zu Severus. „Und jetzt benehmt euch gefälligst. Sich so kindisch zu verhalten… Und das vor den Schülern! Das hätte ich niemals von euch erwartet."

Grummelnd fügten sich die beiden Kontrahenten und wandten sich ihrem Frühstück zu.

Während der nachfolgenden Unterrichtsstunden sah sich Hermione immer wieder der Belustigung ihrer Schüler ausgesetzt. Ihre außergewöhnliche Haarfarbe war das Thema des Tages.

„Ich finde Ihre Haare klasse, Professor Granger! Sie sehen total toll aus!" Dieser Spruch musste ja von Kenneth Catherwood kommen. Der junge Ravenclaw hatte eine Schwäche für Hermione und warf ihr immer wieder bewundernde Blicke zu. Von seinen Mitschüler wurde er deswegen schon ein wenig gehänselt, aber der junge Mann war dickfellig genug, sich dadurch von seiner Schwärmerei für seine Lehrerin nicht abhalten zu lassen.

„Danke Ken! Das ist lieb gemeint von dir. Eigentlich mag ich die Farbe Grün ja auch, aber weniger mag ich es, mit einem Frosch verglichen zu werden", entgegnete Hermione.

Die Schüler lachten. „Sie waren ja auch gehörig wütend", warf Brooke Lennox, eine Hufflepuff ein.

„Oja, das ist wohl wahr!", bestätigte Hermione. „Und das hat sich auch noch nicht geändert."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Professor Snape dahinter steckt?" Nathan Ocklay, ebenfalls ein Hufflepuff, sah sie mit fragendem Blick an.

„Na klar war er es!", mischte sich Brooke ein. „Das war seine Rache für die Fistelstimme, die Professor Granger ihm angehext hat."

„Das fand ich richtig toll!" „Ich auch!" „Ziemlich mutig von Ihnen!" Verschiedene Rufe wurden in der Klasse laut. „Damit haben Sie ihn richtig lächerlich gemacht, Professor Granger!"

Hermione sah nachdenklich auf ihre Schüler. _Was hatte sie da nur angerichtet?_ Sie schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Dabei dachte sie wieder an ihre derzeitige Haarfarbe und spürte erneut die Wut in sich hochsteigen. Schnell verdrängte sie das aufsteigende schlechte Gewissen.

„Herrschaften, ich bitte um Ruhe. Wenden wir uns doch wieder dem Unterricht zu!", rief sie deshalb lautstark in die Klasse. Den Rest des Vormittags ließ sie sich auf keine weitere Diskussion bezüglich ihrer neuen Haarfarbe ein.

Ihr Mittagessen schlang sie schnell herunter und verschwand dann in der Bibliothek, um dort nach einem Gegenmittel oder Zauber zu suchen. Natürlich hatte sie keinen Erfolg, sodass sie sich nach dem Ende der Mittagspause auf den Weg in Minervas Büro machte. Dicht gefolgt von Severus, der sie auf dem Flur fast einholte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es sich nur einbildete oder ob sie ihn wirklich leise kichern hörte. Als sie sich spontan zu ihm umdrehte, konnte sie nichts feststellen und er sah grimmig wie immer aus.

Minerva McGonagall hatte in ihrer gesamten Zeit in Hogwarts, sei es jetzt in ihrer Funktion als Direktorin oder vorher auch als Lehrerin und genauso wenig als Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor, so etwas Kindisches erlebt, wie das Verhalten der beiden Kontrahenten, die gerade vor ihrem Schreibtisch saßen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete die zwei Kindsköpfe genervt. Sowohl Severus, als auch Hermione, hatten die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrten verbissen vor sich hin. Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort.

Minerva wurde es jetzt wirklich zu bunt. Sie holte aus und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„So! Jetzt reicht es mir endgültig!", donnerte sie los. „Habt ihr nichts dazu zu sagen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wozu ich etwas sagen sollte!", schnarrte Severus. Das heißt, er wollte schnarren, doch seine Stimme hörte sich momentan bestenfalls an, wie die eines kleinen Wieselmuffs, dem man kräftig auf den Schwanz getreten hatte. Das machte ihn sofort wieder fuchsteufelswild und er fuhr zu Hermione herum. „Dafür könnte ich dir den Hals umdrehen!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, Slytherin? Du hörst dich doch an wie immer!", ätzte sie zurück. „Erklär du mir lieber, welchen Zauber du angewandt hast, um meine Haare grün zu färben!"

„Was hast du denn an der Farbe auszusetzen? Grün ist die Hoffnung! Was willst du mehr?" Severus räusperte sich gereizt, weil er mehr als ein Kieksen nicht herausbekam. Wütend sprang er auf und zückte gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab. Drohend richtete er ihn auf Hermione.

Die hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und stand gerade aufgerichtet vor Severus. „Was hast du jetzt vor?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Willst du mich ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen?"

„Besser ins nächste Jahrtausend, da ist die Gefahr nicht so groß, dass du Hexe wiederkommst", zischte er.

Minerva verdrehte die Augen und ließ mit einer Handbewegung Severus Zauberstab blitzschnell zu sich herüberschweben. Sie war es jetzt endgültig leid.

Wieder hob sie ihren Zauberstab und aus dem Handgelenk heraus zeichnete sie einige kompliziert aussehende Muster in die Luft und richtete den Stab dann auf Severus. Der fasste sich spontan an den Hals und hustete.

„Warum, bei Merlins stinkenden Socken, hast du das nicht schon längst gemacht, Minerva?", donnerte er mit volltönender Stimme los. „Lässt mich tagelang mit dieser erbärmlichen Stimme rumlaufen, um mich zum Gespött der Schüler zu machen, und dann kannst du innerhalb weniger Sekunden meine Stimme wieder herstellen! Was habe ich dir getan, Minerva, dass du mir so in den Rücken fällst?"

„Verflixt noch mal, Severus! Du hast mir gar nichts angetan", schnaubte diese unwirsch zurück. „Ich habe nur keine Lust, mich mit diesem Kinderkram zu befassen. Denn genau so benehmt ihr euch doch. Wie die Kinder! Und das nervt! Und zwar nicht nur mich, sondern auch das gesamte Kollegium!"

Minerva konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Vor ihr standen die beiden Kontrahenten mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und beäugten sich gegenseitig mit misstrauischem Blick, gerade so, als warteten sie darauf, dass sich der andere in irgendetwas ekelig Schleimiges verwandeln würde.

„Ohhhh, heiliger Merlin!" Minerva warf die Arme in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es reicht...! Auf der Stelle schließt ihr Frieden miteinander! Ich sperre euch jetzt so lange in dieses Zimmer, bis ihr euch vertragen habt, oder meinetwegen auch gegenseitig beseitigt. Aber ich flehe euch an... tut irgendetwas!"

Sie schritt in Richtung Tür, blieb dort aber noch einmal stehen und sprach „Accio Hermiones Zauberstab." Und als sie diesen in der Hand hatte, verschwand sie blitzschnell, so schnell, wie man es einer Hexe in diesem stattlichen Alter gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Fassungslos sahen sowohl Hermione als auch Severus der Schulleiterin hinterher.

„Also wirklich!", meckerte Hermione. „Was ist das denn für eine Aktion? Hast du gesehen, wie sie einfach meinen Zauberstab geacciot hat? Was...? Nun gut, um es schnell hinter uns zu bringen, mache ich folgenden Vorschlag." Sie sah Severus flüchtig an. „Du sagst mir, wie ich meine eigene Haarfarbe zurückbekomme, entschuldigst dich bei mir und wir vergessen die ganze Angelegenheit."

„Pfft... wofür soll ich mich wohl entschuldigen? Du bist doch schuld an dem ganzen Ärger, den wir jetzt haben!", grummelte Severus.

„Ich? Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wie du es geschafft hast, meine Haare grün zu färben?", fuhr Hermione ihn an.

Severus schaffte es tatsächlich immer noch, völlig unschuldig zu schauen. „Was du nur immer hast, Granger. Wieso denkst du nur, ich wäre der Verursacher? Überleg doch mal, ob du mit deiner bekannt liebenswürdigen Art nicht irgendeinen deiner Verehrer verärgert hast und der sich jetzt rächen will?" Er grinste süffisant und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, halt! Ich vergaß, bis auf das rothaarige Wiesel hast du ja gar keine Verehrer. Und dem traue ich so einen Zauber auf gar keinen Fall zu. Mein Fehler!"

„Du bist und bleibst ein arroganter Mistkerl, Snape!" gifte Hermione ihn an. „Und ich habe sehr wohl Verehrer. Nur weil du noch nie einen von ihnen gesehen hast, heißt es ja nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt! Was glaubst du, wohin ich an den Wochenenden verschwinde?" Für einen Moment meinte sie, Betroffenheit in seinem Blick zu entdecken, doch sie war zu wütend, um diese Erkenntnis näher an sich heran zu lassen. „Was sagst du jetzt, Professor *ich pfeife auf soziale Kontakte* Snape.

„Pah, das kannst du einem Einfaltspinsel wie Mister Weasley erzählen!", schnarrte Severus.

„Wenn du meinst!" Hermine nahm auf der Lehne eines der Stühle, die vor Minervas Schreibtisch standen Platz. „Also gut, Severus. Um die Sache jetzt mal abzukürzen, denn ich habe noch anderes zu tun, als mich hier mit dir zu streiten, würde ich sagen, du nennst mir jetzt den Gegenzauber. Ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll von dir."

„Ach, du von mir?", knurrte Severus. „Schließlich musste ich doch tagelang mit der Stimme eines Wieselmuffs rumlaufen und war dem Spott der Schüler und der Kollegenschaft ausgesetzt. Wohingegen du erst einen halben Tag grüne Haare, die dir wirklich ausgezeichnet stehen, hast. Außerdem, hätte Minerva mir nicht wieder zu meiner normalen Stimme verholfen, du hättest mich doch weiterhin noch nicht von dem Fluch befreit. Gib es doch ruhig zu, Hermione." Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah auf sie hinab. „Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, du kannst ruhig noch ein paar Tage als riesengroßer Laubfrosch rumlaufen."

„Verdammt, Severus!" Hermione sprang auf und packte ihn am Arm. „Langsam gehst du mir gehörig auf die Nerven!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Übertreib es nicht, Madam!" zischte Snape wütend. „Ich gehe dir auf die Nerven? Das sagt ausgerechnet eine nervige, aufdringliche, besserwisserische Klugscheißerin! Was glaubst du, wie du mir erst auf die Nerven gehst!" Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Und jetzt lass sofort meinen Arm los, du… du…"

„Ich was? Schlammblut?" Hermione ließ sofort ihre Hand sinken und sah ihn verletzt an.

Severus war blass geworden und packte sie jetzt bei beiden Oberarmen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das denken oder sagen würde, Hermione?", fragte er leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", flüsterte sie. „Natürlich nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so etwas Dummes gesagt habe, Severus. Es ist unverzeihbar und hätte mir trotz meiner Wut nicht herausrutschen dürfen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen!" Sie sah ihm gerade in die Augen. „Ich entschuldige mich bei dir, Severus."

Er holte tief Luft und sah sie an. Sagte kein Wort, sondern sah ihr nur tief in die Augen.

„Sag etwas, Severus!", bat sie leise und senkte den Blick. Langsam beugte sie sich vor und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Brust. Irritiert bemerkte sie, dass sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Und als seine Hände ihre Arme losließen und stattdessen anfingen ihren Rücken zu streicheln, war sie vollkommen verwirrt. Sie atmete zitternd aus und sah zu ihm hoch, um dann in seinem Blick zu versinken.

Als Minerva dann kurz darauf ihr Büro betrat, war sie erstaunt darüber, es leer vorzufinden. Natürlich hatte sie vergessen, dass Severus als stellvertretender Schulleiter den Kamin im Direktorenbüro benutzten konnte.

Tief unten in den Kerkern lagen die beiden Kontrahenten eng aneinander gekuschelt in Severus Bett und strahlten sich leicht verwirrt, vor allem aber glücklich lächelnd, an.

Schwungvoll drehte Hermione sich auf den Bauch und stützte ihre Arme auf Severus Brust. „Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Herumgezanke in der Öffentlichkeit endgültig lassen, Severus. Nicht dass ich nicht gerne mit dir streite, aber da wir beide ja dazu neigen, bei unseren Streichen ein wenig zu übertreiben, finde ich, wir sollten das Ganze nur noch im privaten Rahmen austragen. Alles andere untergräbt unserer Autorität, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht, Gryffindor!" Er schmiss sie schwungvoll von sich runter und schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett. „Und aus diesem Grund werden wir jetzt gemeinsam Minerva aufsuchen, um unsere Zauberstäbe zurückzuholen."

„Halt, vorher möchte ich noch wissen, wie du das mit meinen Haaren angestellt hast? Ich habe so aufgepasst, nichts gegessen oder getrunken, bevor ich genau wusste, ob es in Ordnung war und alles in meiner Wohnung habe ich untersucht. Es ist mir ein Rätsel!" Hermione sah ihn fragend an, während sie gleichzeitig in ihre Kleidung schlüpfte.

Severus lachte, als er beobachtete, wie sie sich mit ihrer Bluse abmühte, die völlig verdreht war. „Es war dein Kater!", gestand er.

„Krummbein?", fragte sie fassungslos. „ Aber wie…?"

„Wie ich das gemacht habe? Nun, es war eigentlich ganz einfach. Zuerst habe ich meine Ohren ein wenig gespitzt und zugehört, was du über deinen Tagesablauf erzählst. Dann musste ich nur das Vertrauen deines Katers gewinnen, was ziemlich unproblematisch war. Der Kerl treibt sich sowieso ständig hier bei mir im Kerker rum. Und dann musste ich nur noch auf eine Gelegenheit warten." Severus grinste, als er Hermiones Ungeduld bemerkte.

„Ja und… was dann?", wollte sie auch schon wissen.

„…dann habe ich ein wenig von dem Pulver, das ich eigens für dich angefertigt habe auf sein Fell gestreut und darauf gehofft, dass du deinem Tagesablauf treu bleibst!"

„Meinem Tagesablauf? Was…?", Hermione war sprachlos.

„Morgens vor dem Aufstehen mit deinem Kater zu kuscheln und danach zu duschen und deine Haare zu waschen", erklärte er weiter. „Das Pulver enthält tatsächlich Farbpigmente aus der Haut des europäischen Laubfrosches. Ich habe es so modifiziert, dass es, sobald es mit Wasser in Berührung kommt, seine volle Farbpracht entfaltet. Es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet, aber das war es mir wert."

Er schmunzelte. „Rache ist süß…"

„Oh, du… grrr… du hinterhältiger Slytherin!", schimpfte Hermione und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust. Blitzschnell schnappte er ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her zur Tür. „Dann komm, du Hexe. Holen wir unsere Zauberstäbe."

Kurz darauf klopften sie an Minerva Bürotür und traten ein, nachdem sie sie dazu aufgefordert hatte.

„Na, da schau mal an!", begrüßte die Direktorin sie. „Und ihr lebt noch. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass ihr euch gegenseitig ins Jenseits befördert hättet."

„Nun, Direktorin", schnarrte Snape. „Viel hat nicht gefehlt, lediglich unsere Zauberstäbe! Und die hätten wir jetzt gerne wieder!" Er streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.

Minerva sah ihn schockiert an. „Was…?"

„Das ist seine Art Scherze zu machen, Minerva. Es wird schon nichts passieren!", beschwichtigte Hermione die Schulleiterin.

„Das du mir auch jeden Spaß verderben musst, Hermione!", knurrte Severus.

„Also wirklich, Severus!", sprach Minerva konsterniert, händigte aber beide Zauberstäbe aus.

Hermione baute sich vor Severus auf. „So, nun mach schon. Lass dich bloß nicht hetzen, mir reicht es, wenn die Sache in dreißig Sekunden erledigt ist."

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, sah er auf sie hinab. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn an ihr Haar. Dann sprach er leise einen Spruch. Hermione spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und fuhr dann herum, weil sie Minerva aufstöhnen hörte. „Severus!"

„Ups…", er sah sie unschuldig an.

Hermione nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und war nicht mal erstaunt, als sie blaue Haare sah. „Sehr witzig", knurrte sie. „Also bitte, Severus!"

Der hob wieder seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Spruch murmeln, als Hermione ihn anfuhr. „Ich mag weder gelbe noch violette Haare, Severus. Bitte nur meine eigentliche Haarfarbe. Und wehe, du machst mir mein Haar kaputt. Dann würde ich mich böse rächen!"

„Huh… jetzt habe ich aber Angst!", brummte er, riss aber sofort seine Augen weit auf, als er Hermiones Zauberstab an seinem Hals spürte. „Ist ja schon gut! Kaum hat man mal… ähm… du weißt schon was, miteinander getan, wird einem jeder Spaß untersagt!", nörgelte Severus.

„Ach, und ich dachte, du hättest deinen Spaß gehabt? Jedenfalls hatte ich den Eindruck!", entgegnete Hermione süffisant.

„Na ja, es war nicht übel!", gab er großzügig zu, was ihm sofort einen Klaps von Hermione einbrachte.

„Au!" Severus rieb sich mit übertriebener Geste die Brust.

Beide fuhren sie zu Minerva herum, als diese sich laut räusperte. Sie sah die zwei tadelnd an, konnte sich aber ein zufriedenes Lächeln kaum verkneifen. Gespielt genervt wedelte sie mit den Händen in Richtung Tür. „Ich finde, ihr solltet jetzt mal so langsam verschwinden. Regelt eure Sachen unter euch. Ich habe jetzt anderes zu tun, als mich mit euch zu befassen." Sie nahm wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. „Also, husch, raus mit euch!"

„Wir gehen ja schon!", tönte Hermione.

„Wir merken schon, wenn wir unerwünscht sind!", schnarrte Severus, packte Hermione bei den Schultern und schob sie vor sich her zur Tür.

„Halt, warte mal, Severus. Was ist denn jetzt mit meinen Haaren?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich finde, die Farbe steht dir ungemein gut, Fröschlein!", hörte Minerva Severus ausrufen und musste dann über Hermiones empörten Aufschrei lachen.

„Dass die beiden endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, war ja auch längst überfällig", erklang die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore aus dem Bilderrahmen, der direkt gegenüber von ihrem Schreibtisch hing.

„Oh ja, da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise zustimmen, Albus!", stimmte sie zu und lehnte sich zufrieden lächelnd zurück.

**Ende**


End file.
